Greavesoyl
Greavesoyl Greavesoyl is the planet where Songs of Greavesoyl comic and map takes place. Unlike Earth not much is known about it's solar system as no race ever living on developed astronomy, and even if all records were lost during Age of Death resulting in people thinking that their planet is flat and those who thinks is's sphere are considered insane. Compared to Earth Greavesoyl is smaller and colder with 8 months per year. History Age of Caves Oldest recorded part of Greavesoyl history. During this period the planet was dominated by many reptile species, and the only one able to survive to present times were dragons. During this age humans didn't knew they were capable of using magic and worshiping Eternal Ones was one of few ways to survive, other being dwelling deep underground where predators wouldn't be able ti find them. Age of Conquer The moment of humanity discovering magic marks the beginning of the Age of Conquer. Over next centuries most of old continent was conquered and civilized, with exceptions like Kinao Tundra or eastern regions in Mountains of Gale. Cities like Rohoim, Satra and Nekaru were build and named after long forgotten leaders and new technologies and spells were created every year. No longer in need for help of Eternal Ones humans started treating them like unwanted monsters and those who caused any problems for new "lords of Greavesoyl" were banished to mysterious "place" known only as The Void. This golden time ended however when cryomancer from Nekaru tried to find to achieve immortality with end result being disease preventing souls from leaving body after death of infected individual and turning them into immortal mindless beasts called The Undead. Age of Death As the disease called The Curse of Undying spread across cities and villages and hordes of immortal hungry bodies swarmed every house, city and fortress. Unprepared army was quickly outnumbered and slaughtered. In just few decades dominant race on Greavesoyl nearly went extinct and in the last years of this age there were less than 100 000 humans alive. Most cities (including Satra and Nekaru) were lost to undead hordes resulting in technological regress to state comparable with late medieval age on Earth. After roughly 1500 years humanity swallowed their pride and again asked eternal ones for help. ''Age of Hope (current)'' Undying Curse only affects humans, and the undead don't attack any other species, so with help of mostly gods and sometimes demons in only 100 years human civilization was saved with new culture, new laws and Seru as new capital. Most of bigger cities like Rohoim and Derumi was purged from hungry horde, and New Satra was build based on whatever could be recovered from fallen Old Satra, now controlled by parasitic mushroom called Red Mold created as attempt of quick eradication of undead. On northern deserts anthropodic race of kharr was saved from enslavement by one of demons they released from their imprisonment in Void. It took a lot of time but now instead openly trying to slay each other humans and kharr live in neutral relations with sporadic local conflicts fueled by racism. Although current situation of Greavesoyl civilizations is stable, and old magic merges with new technology The Curse of Undying is still a big threat. It's not hard to encounter stray undead in abandoned districts of old cities and those who gets infected will still turn into a monster when they die.